You and your Ideas
by ice queen Selene
Summary: Hya! I am so happy that you are liking this story and I will update ASAP!Harry and Hermione become a couple and must fight threw Harry's nightmares, his reality's and Hermione's as well to survive and be together...
1. Chapter 1

**Your Ideas...**

**Harry sat in the living room listening to his cd player bobbing his head slightly to the music that no one but him could here. He loved music and could always be found sitting in the living room immersed in his own little musical world.**

**Hermione felt a giggle bubble in her chest when she saw him swaying to the music pumping threw his headphones. She would have laughed but she didn't want to disturb him. Harry was getting older everyday he had to make another adult decision and you never saw him just being a teenager anymore.**

**Hermione had forgotten that after years of learning legimens Harry had become very sensitive to people and feelings. He turned around looking her straight in the eye, making her blush. She felt bad for breaking his peace but forgot about explanations when his electric green eyes bore into her golden brown ones.**

**"Don't you dare laugh miss priss." Harry said laughing slightly at the nickname he had given her. "I-wasn't g-oin-g to laugh I s-wear!" Hermione responded trying to fight of the laughter that was trying to escape. "Liar!" Harry acused walking up to her with a gracefull laid back walk. He stopped a few feet from her beckoning her over. "Come here Hermione, you disturbed my peace so you must pay the price." Harry smiled mischievously waiting for Hermione to come over. "As if Harry, if I go there you'll probably spit in my face or something gross that boys always do. No, no, no if you want me you'll have to catch me!" Hermione jumped over the low chair separating them. "Well if it makes you feel better when I catch you I will not spit in your face." Harry called running after her. They ran around the empty house until Hermione had to stop at the top of the grand stairs, out of breath. "I think I lost him." She thought smiling wickedly. "Wait t'ill I tell everyone that I actually outran and beat Harry Potter!" She said ou loud laughing in triumph. The next couple of minutes were a blurr to Hermione, but when she stopped moving Harry was sitting lightly on her hips pinning her arms to her sides. "Beat Harry Potter my arse!" Harry said smiling with pride at catching her. "Oh for crying out loud how did you get me? I-you were on the other side of the house..." Harry bent lower to her face until they were almost nose to nose. "I don't train for nothing Hermione. This is what I train for, capture!" He said as his hands ran up and down her slender arms. Hermione suddenly realized how close he was to her and felt a sudden rush of heat flow threw her body and pooling in her stomach and her cheeks. Harry seemed to have realized as well because the playful grin left his face and was replaced with a much more serious look, almost like he was concentrating hard. Hermione closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment from Harry. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and it smelled like mint and cinnamon, a weird combination but still amazing. She was about to wriggle out of his grasp when she felt his lips fall onto hers. She froze snapping her eyes open and looking at Harry completely shocked. Harry looked back at her melting Hermione with one look of his stunning green eyes and Hermione sunk into the kiss relishing in the heat and tenderness. After a mintue or two they parted catching there breaths. Harry smiled at her sheepishly, his cheeks ablaze. Hermione stood up not knowing what to think when Harry piped in with a weird question... "So do you wanna know what I was listening to?" He asked grabbing her hand and leading her back into the living room.**

**He picked up his headphones and slipped them on her ears. Sexual Healing by Shaggy was pounding into her ears. She giggled and looked back up at him. Harry smiled and pulled Hermione close to him. Her breathe caught when she felt the sudden heat of his body against hers. Harry pulled the headphones down and cradled her face in his large hands. **

**"Hermione, I think I have wanted to kiss you forever." He sighed looking into her eyes for acceptance or regection. A moment passed when Hermione looked at him again and leaned in for a kiss. This time it was more urgent and hungry. Harry felt like even heaven couldn't get close to this good. He realized that this was what he wanted to receive when he came back to the house everyday after a long day of tough decisions and hard training. "Hermione?" He whispered in the shell of her ear. "Will you go out with me? I don't know what I would do without a kiss like that everyday." Hermione smiled and nodded slowly placing a small kiss on his neck. Harry pulled back smiling. He picked her up swinging her in the air before putting her down and placing a chaste kiss on her nose.**

**"I love you Hermione!"**

**"I love you too Harry. You and your Ideas..."**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANX again for the good reviews and I will be continuing this story...It shouldn't take long to update sinc i make at least 2 chapters a day for my assorted stories and since I do not have many as of yet I wont doddle and irritate you guys by not delivering any chapters. I know how it can be when your waiting for a story and then you realise that they update like once every million years and I understand that's because they have real busy lives but I don't so i'll stop here and get on with the story...ENJOY!

You and your ideas

Chapter 2:

The stay at Grimmauld place wasn't as bad now that herself and Harry were secretly seeing each other.

Harry had not wanted to come out about there relationship because he believed that Ron still fancied Hermione and with Voldemort trying desperately to capture him he didn't think she would be safe.

Hermione had agreed so they had to meet in secret usually under the cloak of night to seek each other out.

They were hiding there relationship well and the couple were happy. Nothing could make them happier when they knew that no matter what happened the other would be able to kiss the real world away.

Harry was so grateful for what he had and though he was distant at times when he was with Hermione all his inhibitions flew out the window and he found himself pouring his heart out to her.

Hermione was startled when Moody came to wake her in the wee hours of the morning.

"Come on." Moody whispered urgently but with purpose.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We don't have time for explanations Hermione, will you hurry girl?" He asked pulling her gruffly from her warm sheets.

Hermione gasped when the cold air hit her arms and legs but shrugged Moody's arms off her as she stood next to him.

He led her out of the room and as soon as her door was open she heard commotion emanating from downstairs. Ms.Black was shrieking and she swore that she could smell smoke wafting from downstairs. She was led up the stairs to one of the high towers on the southside of the house.

Moody led her to a small room with a large window and pointed at it. "Go on, hurry!" Moody demanded.

Hermione was going to ask what was going on when she got a fierce push to the window.

"Just go! NOW!" Moddy yelled pushing her closer and closer to the window.

Hermione was about to ask if Moody had gone insane and was about to inquire at how exactly she was supposed to leave the house when she was at the tallest tower in the house and below was nothing but air and hard ground. Just then she saw Harry zoom to her on his new firebolt 4000.

Harry stopped right in front of the window and held his hand out to guide her on the broom.

"Ohhh no, no, no! I can't I'm afraid of heights. I can't do this!" Hermione breathed looking at how far the fall was if she wasn't careful and shook her head feeling queazy.

"Hermione, common the deatheaters found Grimmauld place. There here now burning the house down, attacking. You have got to trust me, I wont loose you to Voldemort too." Harry pleaded holding his arm out further and looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Allright, fine but please don't drop me." Hermione whispered letting Harry guide her to the front of the broom. She heard Harry speak with Moody briefly and felt Harry give a final nod before they were flying away into the star specked night.

"You can lean back Hermione I got you."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder lightly.

After 30 minutes of flying Hermione started to shiver violently from the cold. Her small spaghetti strap shirt and shorts barely covered any skin and she started to feel the breeze.

Harry noticed her discomfort and sighed. He couldn't beleive he didn't think of this. He wasn't cold because he was still wearing his jeans and black sweater. Hermione on the other hand had just gotten out of bed so she was still wearing her pajamas.

He landed softly and Hermione got of the broom awkwardly. "Here put this on Hermione." Harry said taking off his sweater and putting it in her small pale hands.

"Harry, no I can't you'll freeze." Hermione said pushing the sweater back to him.

"No Hermione I'm still wearing a long sleeve shirt. Don't worry, I don't want you to die of hypothermia and we still have a bit of distance to go." He replied simply, watching Hermione put it on. He smiled when it was almost to her knee's and looked almost 10 sizes to big.

Hermione raised her head and scowled playfully. "Ok so it's to big. Do you have this in a smaller size?" She asked hitting Harry lightly with the end of the sleeve in the shoulder.

Harry laughed and mounted the broom telling Hermione to so the same.

She did albeit relunctantly. They soared threw the air silently and Hermione relished in the heat and comfort of having Harry saving her and protecting her with his broad shoulders.

After an hour and a half more flying Hermione couldn't feel her behind or her thighs. She was sure that if they didn't reach there destination soon her butt would have a large dent in it forever more. As if reading her mind Harry began to descend and the soft thud as they hit the ground made Hermione want to cry with relief. She wanted to lay on the soil and kiss the grass over and over. She had liked being with Harry but broomsticks were highly overated she thought bitterly.

"Common Hermione." Harry said giving her his hand like a knight in shining armour.

Hermione smiled at the comparison and thought that he was perhaps just like a knight, her knight. When she got off the broom her legs felt weak and her bum gave a terrible twinge. "My fanny will never be the same." She said rubbing it gingerly trying to return feeling to it.

Harry smiled and stared at the fanny in question appreciatively. It looked allright to him, better than allright in his opinion but he kept his mouth shut and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well where are we?" She asked looking around inquisitively.

"Well memorize this parchement and you will see."

Hermione looked at the paper and memorized the address. Harry burned the paper and told her to imagine the address just like at Grimmauld place. When she did her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "Omigod who owns this."

Harry smiled and led her to the front door.

AN: Ok this chapter sorta made itself and I have no idea what's so amazing about the house yet so if you have a good idea send it to me soon and if I really like it, I will add it to the story and mention you. Please review, huggz

-+.:Selene:.+-


End file.
